


My Specialty

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy offers a beverage to Daniel
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	My Specialty

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a Day for Jan 18

“What’s this?” Daniel asked as Daisy handed him a mug.

“It’s my specialty!” she said.

He stared at the contents as he swilled them around. “Is it safe to drink?”

“You doubt my cooking skills?”

“Daisy, I love you, but I think we both know that your cooking skills are...questionable at best.”

Daisy laughed. “I love how you’re able to insult me in the nicest way possible.”

“I wasn’t trying to insult you.”

“I know,” Daisy said. “Just trust me though.”

Daniel nodded and drank. “Wow, this is good hot chocolate!”

“See? I told you it was my specialty.”


End file.
